Our Paths Will Always Meet
by The Bane
Summary: The Autobots are trying to stop the Decepticons from creating more Predacons and on the way they meet a new ally who doesn't exactly know who she is. PrimeXOC


**On a road somewhere:**

The early morning sun was peaking over the high-mountain range, as a lone car drove through the quiet roads. The sun caught its light metallic blue color and white roof, as the small Mini Cooper drove forward. A familiar symbol caught in the sudden suns rays replaced its normal car logo. It looked like a small robotic face, but not many noticed it. To the car and the people within it didn't mean anything at all.

**"Are we there yet?!" **A young girl's annoyed voice wrecked the silence, like the early morning crow of a rooster. She was young, around 16 with lightly bronzed skin. Her hair was a dark brunette, that cascaded down in long curls. Her eyes were a bright brown, that sparked with curiosity at everything. Right now, however, she was only feeling curious as to when they'd get to their destination, and if they didn't even know where they were going.

The boy sitting next to her rolled his eyes and tapped the arm rest. **"Will you wait? I'm sure Mini doesn't want to hear you complain, and I don't want to either. Jeez..." **He was a tall looking boy, around 17 and looked much like his sister. He had dark, short hair with lightly bronzed skin, yet his eyes were a captivating green. He was Christopher, Christopher Parks and the annoying girl next to him asking when they were to get to wherever it was they were headed, was his sister, Alaina Parks.

A soft voice rang inside the vehicle as she spoke up. The symbol upon her steering wheel, which looked much like the symbol on her front, lit up every time she talked to the two children.** "Alright settle down. I know, we have been driving for a few days, and we still haven't gotten anywhere. Trust me though, this road trip will be worth it!"** Mini honked happily and sped up just a bit more, trying to relax the two who had been quarreling more often now than when they had headed out.

Alaina sighed deeply, and narrowed her eyes.** "Fine, as long as I get shotgun next time we stop!"** She curled her fingers and flicked Chris behind the ear, a happy smirk upon her face. **"Nevermind, I got advantages back here."** She settled back down and looked outside.

**"Ugh you little..."** Chris rubbed his head, and stuck his tongue out.

The girl laughed, **"Very mature." **She leaned forward towards the driver seat and addressed the car. **"Hey Mini? Did you choose a Mini Cooper model because your name is Mini?"**

The car lit up in cheery laughter,** "Hmm, I didn't actually. I actually named myself after the model."** Mini couldn't remember her past, she had simply woken up one day as a Mini Cooper and found she could transform. She had no idea who she had been or anything really. The children, who were on the run again, had found the strange robotic life form and easily taken an attachment to her. From there, the three were inseparable. They drove everywhere and visited every place. They would take what they needed and just keep going, never going back to one place again or staying for more than two days in any place.

Christopher smiled, **"Well it doesn't matter, what matters is that we get somewhere soon. I got to use the bathroom."** He clutched his stomach and looked down at his shoes.

**"There's plenty of trees outside, Chris."** Alaina smiled slyly as he once again immaturely stuck his tongue out at her while they received yet another sigh from the ever so patient Mini.

Mini was ever so attached to the two children so as their quiet bickering continued the small vehicle accessed her GPS. **"We'll be arriving in a small town called Jasper, I think... Strange never heard of it. We'll make a quick stop and keep going. Just about ten more minutes and we will have arrived!"**

The two children gave a small cheer as they settled down quietly and looked ahead, ready for a well deserved stop. They had stayed up all night, talking with the car who drove on and on. Now they looked forward to a meal, a bathroom break and all three to some sleep. they had no real destination, they had no real place, they were just nomads living out on the road in a very small car.

Chris looked forward and gave a silent gasp of excitement, **"Look!"** yet it was short lived as he shivered slightly, **"Gotta pee..."** He held his breath and looked at the dark looming buildings in hope as the thought of quick relief filled him with content.

Mini turned off her head lights and internally grinned, **"Almost there Chris, don't make a mess."** She chuckled lightly, a soft, curious yet sweet sound. She slowed down as they got closer and closer to the city. Almost there.

Alina bounced in her seat, **"Oh I get to stretch my legs! Go Mini, go! Or else Chris is gonna make a mess."** She giggled and continued her excited bounce as the city and them soon were together.

**"Welcome to Jasper, Nevada kids."** Mini spoke quietly as they drove through the quiet streets. Not a human stirred, as the drove. She pulled over by a nearby restaurant and opened the door for Chris who ran out as fast as he could. Chris pulled on the door and it managed to open, but once inside he found no one there. Mini watched as he disappeared behind the open doors and then went back to Aliana, **"You can stretch now if you want.**"

The girl shook her head, **"Nah, not yet. Not until you have a turn to stretch as well. You've been in this car mode for like ever!" **She patted the car, **"I can wait."** Her gaze wandered over all of the buildings, her eyes narrowed. What a strange city nothing made sound other than them as if it was deserted, she'd hate to be stuck here for long. She hoped they could get going, the sooner the better.

* * *

**Autobot Base:**

The bots stood around Ratchet as a red light blinked on the screen. Tension was in the air as they all remained quiet when a low beeping sound began. Most of the bots tensed even more. Jack, Miko and Raphael sat quietly watching the autobots with curiosity. What were they looking at? It wasn't until the largest bot spoke breaking the silence that held them in one place, that the tension subsided slightly, **"Well Ratchet?"** His voice was deep, as he laid a large hand on the medic's shoulder.

Ratchet sighed and turned to Optimus Prime,** "More Decepticon activity, again... You'd think they have all of the Predacon bones they need."**

A sigh went around all of them. Decepticons and fights had been filling their days and they hadn't gotten ahead in the least. Each time they got away with a fragment, it was all they needed. Optimus looked at the tired autobots and sighed, he too was tired but he had to go out there. **"Smokescreen, Bumblebee you are coming with me. The rest of you rest, we need to be ready in case of more alerts." **

Smokescreen smiled, and clenched his fist, **"All right! Time to go kick some Decepticon metal!"** He instantly transformed and got ready as he waited for both Bumblebee and Optimus.

The red and white medic turned to Optimus, **"Be careful, their activity is sending a strong signal, which can only mean that there are a lot of them."** Ratchet looked worriedly at them all. The odds were so off, there were only eight of them here. Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus, Optimus and himself, against who knew how many Decepticons. He sighed, wishing at times he had stayed behind at the junkyard to rust in peace.

Optimus sighed, **"I know."** His blue gaze washed over everyone once more as he nodded and transformed.** "Smokescreen, Bumblebee get ready to roll out! Ratchet, bridge us out." **

A green portal or a bridge, opened up before them and the rest of Team Prime watched as the three drove off towards Jasper, Nevada.

Bumbebee drove quietly as Smokescreen talked on and on to Optimus.** "Isn't it strange that the Cons decided to come back to Jasper so quick? I mean we just like destroyed Darkmount."**

**"Remember Smokescreen, they aren't there to rebuild Darkmount but to collect the fossils."** Optimus replied, as he kept going ahead.

The black and yellow vehicle, Bumblebee, made a few beeping sounds and Smokescreen sighed, **"I guess you're right. At least we get to see more action."** The car sped up slightly, his excitement to get out there again fueling him with energy.

Ahead the working of the Cons could be heard as the three autobots transformed and scouted the area. Around twenty Cons were present.** "This will be easy."** Smokescreen remarked with a small smile. He clenched his fists, **"Let's do this!"**

Optimus narrowed his eyes, as he looked at the working Cons. They were all working and there were always at least a few on guard. He sighed, **"Hmm... Hold on Smokescreen something isn't..."** He turned his head to see them suddenly surrounded.

Bumblebee got on the defensive pointing his blasters at anyone near. It would just take one blast to start the fight. Smokescreen's eyes widened as he stood, **"Scrap, you just give us the signal Optimus and we'll take care of it.**"

The Cons stood still their own blasters pointed at the three, all robotic life forms were still. Optimus took a look around and with a low voice said, **"Now!"**

The autobots blasted any cons coming closer as blasts were fired from one to the other. The three surrounded kept turning around as it appeared that more and more cons came out of no where. Yet they kept blasting, a few falling. It didn't take long for the firing to cease, most of the cons apparently down. Yet more came, Smokscreen gave a heavy sigh, **"Don't they know when to give up?**" He raised his cannons and narrowed his eyes, the trading of blasts resumed all over again.

Optimus analyzed their surroundings as he changed into his vehicle mode and barreled through the close cons who blocked a way out. He landed on the other side, blasters at the ready from behind. However, the large vehicle jumped up and soon began to fly around a new power given to the Prime by the Forge. From within and above they let their fire go at the cons. He flew out over them, knowing Smokescreen and Bumblebee would be fine as no more cons could be seen. He flew out over the working cons and landed heavily. A deep tunnel led into the hillside, and he without second thought walked in, holding up his blasters and waiting for an ambush. But the cave was abandoned, it appeared most of the cons had gone to join the fight. He smiled and rushed forward, the predacon fossil was still there and whole! He grabbed it cautiously and ran out with it. They had what they needed, Optimus just had to get Smokescreen and bee and they could be bridged out.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, not too exciting but I promise it will get better.**


End file.
